


Do you Turn the Key Left or Right to Unlock it?

by ReiverWrites



Series: Baby You Can Drive My Car [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Car Troubles, M/M, Road-Side Service!Derek, awkward!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and Derek really just wants to go home. Too bad a White Knight's job is never really finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Turn the Key Left or Right to Unlock it?

Derek Hale has the worst job on the face of the planet. If he’s being entirely honest he knows that there are jobs that are worse than his; he could be working in a sewage treatment plant, or birthing cows on farms, or teaching kindergarten. His job is definitely still better than that last one.

Still, Derek has had a rather long week and was called in to cover Boyd’s double shift today. Needless to say, that pretty much makes him hate his life and his job. Thankfully the day had been pretty routine. At lunch Erica com’s everyone and all but bullies them into giving Derek the easy jobs.

His sleep-deprived brain supplies a surge of affection for Erica. The affection, however, is short lived when he’s sent on not one, not two, but seven lock outs in two hours.

Derek, not for the first time, questions, not only his job, but his friend choices as he gets the call for a red jeep on the other side of town. Regardless, people who get locked out of their car are usually too embarrassed and too eager to get home to be of any real annoyance.

It’s close enough to Derek’s quitting time that if he takes his time with this job it could plausibly be his last run before he gets to sit at home on call. Really, Derek thinks that he has been an absolute saint about everything and if he dicks around trying to find a car longer than he should then he’s earned the respite.

The only problem is that he legitimately cannot find this jeep. There are about five in the signed parking lot and three others that he can spot around it, none of them are red like Laura said and the strip mall is so close to the shop that he’d rather take this job than any other Beacon Hills could throw at him.

Derek parks his truck and digs out the number he’s supposed to call.

It’s just a routine call to a routine kid, it even sounds like it’s his first time; all uncomfortable and embarrassed with his life, until he mentions the colour of his jeep.  
He lists the location and colour of the vehicle and can almost hear the tension drain out of the kid as he responds. “Dude, no! It’s blue. That doesn’t even sound like red.”

Derek doesn’t think he’s even seen a blue jeep (though there is an ugly pink one in the corner) and, to be honest, the last thing he needs is for this to be a difficult job.

Nope, definitely no blue jeep. He just feels like screaming.

“Give me a minute and I’ll wave you down.” He hears through the line just as an obnoxiously douchey truck peels out of the parking lot revealing the blue jeep he’s been looking for.

Derek pulls into the spot and starts pulling out the paperwork. Some of the sheets had fallen on the floor while he was driving and he leans over to collect them just as a voice calls through his open window.

“You locked out?” Derek asks, partially because he doesn’t know what else to say and partially because the last time this happened the man was trying to sell him drugs.

The kid doesn’t look like he’d be addicted to drugs, but he almost seems to be vibrating with energy, so he can’t be too sure. Derek tries to look back at the kid’s eyes but gets distracted by his obscene mouth; just finishing saying something that Derek has completely missed.

He decides that’s a yes and climbs out of the truck with the wedge. “This one, yeah?”

The kid nods dumbly so Derek uses the wedge like it was made to be used and jams the tool between the window and the door. Usually it takes no time at all to flip the lock open, but for some reason he can’t seem to get it.

“So does this happen often?”

It’s obviously small talk, and while Derek is partial to working in silence he also understands the need to talk to strangers messing with your car. “I probably have the phone number for everyone in that Starbucks.” There were a lot of people in that Starbucks and it’s probably still true.

As soon as he’s done saying it Derek is embarrassed. It was a stupid thing to say, he should have just said yes. There was no reason to have tried to be witty. But then the kid laughs, openly and sounding as if it was startled out of him. It leaves Derek stunned and embarrassed, but in a good way.

Derek stops working, tries to look at the lock through the window, because it should have opened by now, and it’s better than looking at his customer. Oh.

Oh, wow.

Now that’s awkward.

He jerks the mechanism in the opposite direction and there’s quite the satisfying click that confirms that Derek was, indeed, trying to lock the car more than it already was.

“Thanks, dude! You totally saved me there!”

Derek’s never been very good at accepting positive feedback, not used to receiving it often either. He usually deflects it with the truth, leaving the conversation, and the uncomfortable feeling with the other person. Still, the relief evident in his client’s voice sounds so genuine that he can feel the praise tug his mouth upwards. He tries to deflect it anyways. “It’s my job.”

Silence barely has time to stretch between them while Derek does what he always does, pull the keys out of the ignition so that all parties know where they are, before the kid is ignoring his attempt at brushing off the praise and continuing the conversation by himself. “Don’t I get to know the name of my white knight?”  
It’s ridiculously endearing, really. But Derek is willing to ignore it and just walk back to his truck and drive away, but there’s this look on the kids face and a jingle from his hands that reminds Derek that he still needs to give the keys back to the person paying him to retrieve them.

The last minute detour, however, leaves him invading the personal space of the kid. He tries to smile through the sweet smell of the guy’s aftershave and figures that if a stranger was working on his Camero he’d want to at least know their name. “Derek Hale.”

Really, there wasn’t a lot else to say.

That’s usually it for Derek; terse conversation from his end until the people give up and understand that he’s not the type of person who appreciates small talk and he leaves without too much pain on anyone’s part.

But this kid, Stilson or Stillwell or something (his writing has been absolute chicken scratch on his last five orders, he doesn’t think he’ll even be able to read , seems to be unable to keep quite for long, not only that, but he uses the relentless conversation that he creates for plans because the next thing out of his mouth is, “Doesn’t my knight, Sir Derek Hale, want a kiss from the dude in distress?” Derek has never really liked people with plans or agendas or schemes, but he almost doesn’t notice this time because while it follows in the context of their dialogue, that’s the only place it does.

But really, halfway into his car, he’s sleep deprived and more than ready to go home, and he didn’t realize, until it was out there, that he would be perfectly willing to kiss his client. Put the ceaseless mouth to uses they would both be game for.

Derek doesn’t even realize he’s staring until the kid shifts uncomfortably.

“Sure.” He agrees before he realizes it, feeling his face warm a little as a result. “Why not?” He walks over to where the kid is standing, fidgeting more and more with every step Derek takes. He doesn’t know why the kid is nervous until he realizes that he thinks Derek is just going to walk over there and plant one on him now before driving off into the sunset never to be seen again. “After a date.”

Derek coaxes the kid into handing over his phone so he can put his personal number into it, calling the number briefly so he’d have the kids number as well. It’s stupid, but Derek can’t seem to stop smiling, even when he hands the phone back. He feels a little less dumb about it when he sees the kid has a stupid grin on his face too.

Derek realizes, on his way back home, that he’s strangely okay with being embarrassed and stupid, as long as he can do it in front of Stiles and his ridiculously nice smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of badwolf113 's wonderful thought.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! And thank's for the idea :)
> 
> (Also, likely to change. I just finished it and it's nearly three in the morning here and I haven't even read it over yet. Try to enjoy it anyway, yeah?)


End file.
